


Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is

by deansbrave



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, crowstiel, human!AU, just happy stuff here again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansbrave/pseuds/deansbrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley's a businessman with his eye on the perfect building, only to discover that it's been bought out from right under his nose by Castiel, who runs donation-funded art classes for children and teens. Crowley tries to kick him out, only to find himself getting wrangled in to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is

“I’m sorry to inform you Mr. Crowley, but we’ve received a better offer.” A meek looking man squeeked.

            “Better offer? What could possibly be better than what I offered?” Crowley snapped.

            “I-I’m sorry sir.”

            “Well what is this other person offering? I’m sure I can match it.”

            The man backed further away from the angry Brit, “Well, uh, you see we-we’ve already signed the papers.  The buildings been bought.”

            “By who?!”

            “Everything looks great!” Another man entered the office, a smile on his face, followed by a large man on a cell phone.

            “Who the bloody hell are you?!” Crowley yelled.  The man on the cell phone jumped, clearly startled, while the other grinned.

            “Castiel Novak.  This is my business partner Sam Winchester.”

            “However much you paid, I’m willing to double it.”

            Cas smiled.  “I’m sorry Mister…”

            “Crowley.  My name is Crowley.”

            “Mr. Crowley, like the song?” another man entered the room, a smirk plastered to his stupid, pretty face.

            “I wasn’t talking to you squirrel.”

            “I’m sorry Mr. Crowley” ‘Squirrel’ snorted, and Cas shot him a look. “The building isn’t for sale.”

            “And why the hell not?”

            “We’re going to convert into a youth art center.”

            “Youth art center?”

            “Exactly.  Some kids have bad home lives, sometimes they just need a place to come and be themselves.”

            “Gotta admit, it’s probably better then what you had planned for the place.”

            “Dean” Castiel frowned, “Why don’t you and Sam head back to the office, I need to start putting in orders for art supplies.”

            “Sure thing, c’mon Sammy!” Dean dragged his brother out with him, calling a goodbye to Cas and the now previous owner of the building.

            “Final offer, triple what you paid for the building.” Crowley insisted.  Cas smiled, taking the man by the arm.

            “Why don’t you put that money to better uses, and help me buy art supplies, I’m gonna need to fill the building with them.”

            “Wait what?” Crowley looked at the blue-eyed man confused, letting himself be dragged along.

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt suggested to me on tumblr, again just want to reiterate that i'm not particularly good at writing slash


End file.
